Perambulations in the Park
by mabelreid
Summary: A collection of short stories, mostly centered on Reid and visits to various parks for chess, walks and spending time with the most important people in the lives of our favorite profiling team.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

_**A/n hello all, please enjoy this brief beginning of a new collection. Most chapters will be from Spencer's POV, but we may see other's as well. Thank you in advance for your kind support. I have the best fans on the site! **_

The young man appeared deep in thought as he wandered the concrete pathways that crisscrossed the grassy hills and valleys of Lakeside Park.

_When will I return?_

He pondered the question as he surveyed the familiar contours of his favorite spot in the city. The park hadn't changed since the first time his mother had brought him there. He'd been three years old, but he still remembered the warm sun on his face, the green grass under his feet and the breeze on his skin. He could see in his mind's eye, children playing, adults conversing with each other and pets frolicking on the lawns.

He vividly recalled the tingling sensation in his stomach when his mother pushed him on the swing. The sensation of flying up from the ground as wind perfumed with spring flowers ruffled his hair. Then the feeling of dropping back to earth in one, long, unbroken arc. He smiled at the memory, but it was an unhappy smile because he was an adult now. He had to catch a plane to DC in twelve hours, and the thought of leaving this place for good, cut him to the core.

He sighed, heavily, and turned away from the playground. He strolled slowly across the park, to a shaded area, complete with built-in benches, and chess boards. Three men, a boy, and a middle-aged woman sat at different boards amid two different games. He watched them until the middle-aged woman lost her game with the boy.

"Hey, mister," said the kid, who looked no more than ten. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes and wore a black tee shirt with faded jeans and battered sneakers. "Want a game?"

"Where's your mom," asked the man, instead of taking the invitation to play.

"That would be me," said the middle-aged woman with similar eyes and hair color. "I stink at chess, so if you want to take my place, please, go ahead. I'll be over there," she pointed to a wooden bench about twenty feet to his left.

"In that case, I accept," said the man and sat down to play.

The sun was setting in a riot of orange, purple and gold when the young man walked, victorious, from the park. He decided that the sun was also setting on his childhood, even though he'd recently reached twenty-two. He unlocked the driver's side door of his ancient Volvo and started the engine. He sat for a full minute and said a melancholy goodbye to Lakeside Park. Was he saying goodbye to his old life and embracing a new life? He didn't know, so he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

_Goodbye Las Vegas, and goodbye, Dr. Spencer Reid. Hello Quantico and hello to Agent Reid of the FBI. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n thank you all for your kind support. This next chapter takes place just before the events of Boston and the beginning of season one. Please enjoy. _**

Spencer sighed as he put aside a new book from the stack, he'd hauled to Greene City Park in Mclean, VA. This was his fourth visit to the park and as usual, he read instead of indulging in people watching or getting exercise. If he decided to people watch, then he'd profile them, and he decided that the average person wouldn't appreciate a total stranger trying to get inside their head for a distraction. As for exercise – he'd had enough of that in FLETC. He forced off a shudder and decided not to think about it.

His eyes wandered to the chess boards and he thought about asking someone for a game, but he didn't know anyone here and couldn't work up the courage.

_Stop hiding behind shyness, for goodness sake, you're an FBI agent!_

He ignored his inner voice and surveyed the players. One of them was a boy about twelve, who played against an older man with graying blond hair, glasses and a goatee. The boy won the game and the man sighed. "Can't beat you, Eric, no matter what I do."

The boy smirked at him. "Guess you'll have to ask Marsha for help, George."

The older man shuddered. "No way, I think I'll leave while you're ahead, though. The wife will skin me if I'm late again."

"See you, George."

Reid narrowed his eyes and in his head, he heard a voice echo, "Hey you're pretty good." He blinked and shook his head to push back the unwanted voice. If only he could remember who said it, but memories from that time in his life were completely unfocused for him.

He stood, tried to take a step, sat, picked up another book, then slammed it shut and climbed back to his feet. He carried the stack to the chess board where the boy called Eric was three moves into a solo game. "Checkmate in twenty-one." He said.

The boy looked up at him and Reid recognized the cocky grin from how it felt on his face when he'd been a kid and confident in his abilities.

"No way."

"Let me show you?" He posed the question.

"Sure."

Reid sat and they played the game to Reid's outcome. Eric scowled and then said. "You're better than anyone I've played with in years.

Reid's eyebrow went up. "Years?"

"Yeah, I've been playing since I was eight."

"I was three when I started," Reid stated.

Eric laughed. "You trying to tell me you're some kind of genius.

"Yes."

Eric shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me as long as I get to play.

"Me either," Reid agreed, and they played three more games before Eric said he had to go meet his mother.

"I'm surprised she lets you play alone."

"I'm good a reading people," Eric said. "I only play with adults that I trust."

Reid's eyebrows went up. "Why do you trust me?"

"Can't tell you just because you ask," Eric said and grinned. "You have to earn the right."

"Do I?"

"Yep, see you later."

Eric left before Reid could respond. He sat back and studied the board for a minute before getting to his feet and grabbing his books. He walked to the edge of the park, near the playground and attempted to read. He couldn't concentrate and the profiler in him knew that he was avoiding going home to an empty apartment. He looked at his watch and decided to read one more book before going home. He was halfway through when he got a text from Gideon that he was needed in the office. He sighed and gathered up his books.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The first person he ran into when he got to the office was JJ. She rounded the corner just when the elevator opened, and he had to walk forward instead of retreating from her. She'd joined the team just three months before he'd been offered his position as a profiler, and he thought she was the most beautiful and smart woman he'd ever met.

"Hi, Spence," she greeted with a smile.

His heart began to thump at her words. He loved her nickname for him and wondered if she'd ever notice him inside or outside of work.

"H-hi JJ." He stuttered.

He felt his face go red and prayed that she wouldn't notice.

"Sorry about the call in on a Saturday, but there's a bomber in Boston and Gideon said it's all-hands-on-deck.

"Is everyone here?"

"Yes, except for Morgan, his mother's ill and he's in Chicago."

Reid almost blew out a breath of relief. He knew that he and Derek Morgan were adults and co-workers, but he couldn't stop flashing back to high-school when he spent time with the former football player. Maybe one day he'd learn to trust his teammate, and maybe they could be friends.

"Spence?"

"Oh, ah, w-what?"

"You coming?"

JJ was looking at him like he had two heads. He ducked his head and said. "Ah, y-yeah, JJ. Right behind you."

She held open one of the double glass doors that led to the BAU bullpen and he followed up to the conference room. He hoped this case would be a simple one, for a change. When it was over, he'd go back to the park and spend another quiet hour with a chess board and his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

Henry giggled with delight when Spencer lifted him from his stroller and set him down on the blanket he'd spread over the pristine carpet of grass.

"There you go, buddy."

"He loves the park," JJ commented as she dropped down beside them and surveyed the sun-kissed trees and flowers.

The elm tree over their heads provided shade, and it was about 74 degrees, the perfect day, Reid thought as he watched his godson crawl to his mother.

"Hey, little man," she scooped him up, lifted the yellow tee-shirt Henry wore with a tiny pair of denim pants and blew a raspberry on his stomach.

Henry laughed with an abandon Reid deeply envied. If only his life were so carefree as Henry. "I'm having trouble believing that Henry's almost seven months old.

"He is," JJ confirmed with a grin. "As you can see, he's crawling all over the place and putting all kinds of stuff in his mouth."

"Babies use touch and taste to explore their environment," Reid explained as JJ watched her son.

"Yeah, but I'm constantly worried he'll find something small enough to swallow and large enough to choke on."

Reid didn't answer her because his mind had drifted back to two weeks ago and a madman in another park with Anthrax and the deaths of twenty-three innocent people. What if it happened again?

"Hey," JJ flicked him on the shoulder then she hurried to grab Henry who was at the edge of the blanket.

"What," Reid jolted back to the present and managed a smile at Henry who crawled to him after JJ put him down.

"I was trying to get your attention, Spence. I wanted to know if you're hungry. As you know, I brought sandwiches and drinks."

"I was thinking about two weeks ago."

JJ frowned and reached out to touch Henry, who laughed and kicked his legs from the safety of Reid's lap. "Don't remind me. You nearly died."

"I _am_ sorry, JJ."

"I know you are, and I don't want to talk about it. You're healthy, and it's a beautiful, sunny day. Henry's full of energy and I think I saw a playground around the corner."

"I thought you said we could eat?" Reid asked and decided not to worry about the odds of another madman with a WMD.

JJ laughed and turned for the cooler Reid had carried into the park. "Here," she pulled off the cover and removed a wax paper wrapped ham and swiss sandwich with mustard and to his delight - pickle spears to go with it. He took the treats, and a bottle of water eagerly.

"I knew you were starving," she teased.

"Studies show that fresh air can enhance appetite," he lectured.

JJ rolled her eyes, and Henry giggled as Reid took a bite of his lunch. "Excellent," he said after swallowing.

"Glad you like it."

They sat in relative quiet as other park wanderers passed them and as Henry experimented with eating a few bits of cereal and trying to play with his toy dinosaur at the same time. Reid watched him and smiled. As always, Henry had the ability to make him grateful for all the good things in his life.

"So," JJ finally said. "You want to take Henry to the swings?"

"Sure," Reid pushed to his feet and swept Henry off the blanket. "Want to go on the swings, Henry?"

The baby laughed and pulled on a lock of Reid's hair hard enough to make his godfather wince. "I'll take that as a yes."

JJ chuckled and walked beside him to the swings. She took Henry and settled him into the baby swing, secured the little seat belt, then stood back as Reid began to push Henry back and forth. Henry laughed with delight and Reid grinned. It was the sound of innocence and joy that he deeply envied.

"You like the swing, Henry," JJ cooed as Henry swept past her.

Henry made another sound that was a cross between a laugh and a shout of happiness which made JJ and Reid smile at each other.

"I guess that answers that," JJ said, and Reid nodded.

"My favorite thing to do in the park when I was a child, other than chess, was to play on the swings. My mom used to push me when she had a good day."

"Hey, Spence," JJ rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry if this brings back sad memories."

"No," Reid shook his head and smiled. "Quite the contrary, JJ. They're wonderful memories. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Reid pushed Henry until the little boy began to fuss. JJ took him back to the blanket to change him and as Reid strolled slowly back to them, he took another look around the park. This time, he didn't think about Anthrax, and men like Brown, who only wanted to hurt and destroy. Henry knew what joy meant, and from now on, Reid would try to follow the example of an innocent child.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n some filler at the beginning of "Uncanny Valley." _**

After adjusting the cap on his head to be sure that it shaded his face and eyes, he stared at his reflection in the rearview mirror of his car. He couldn't keep his mind from wondering what the odds were of running into his former teammate.

_Spencer would know the exact odds of bumping into someone you know at any location, at any given day. _

_What do the odds matter? You don't know if he'll be there. Why try to hide? You have as much right to access the park as anyone._

Jason Gideon reached for his car door and opened it to the crisp, fall day. He hesitated near his car and watched as people moved past him through the park on sidewalks and across grass strewn with brightly hued, fallen leaves. As he walked, he suddenly felt that one of them might stop, point him out and scream. "You betrayed him. Go away!"

It was the guilt talking, he knew. Guilt that he'd left without a goodbye, except for a solitary note. It was guilt, that three years had passed, and he hadn't tried to contact the young man he cared for like a son. It was every mistake he'd made in the last thirty years.

When he passed a huge elm tree and a few low shrubs bushes, a bird flew past him and perched on a low branch. It was a male cardinal with brilliant red plumage. The tiny creature began to chirp a simple song that made Jason shiver. He turned and continued down the path to where several men and women played chess together.

He scanned the players as they ignored him for their matches. His heart thumped in his chest and sweat popped out on his back and his forehead beneath his cap when he realized that Spencer wasn't there. The palpable sense of relief that washed over him drowned out the tiny feeling of disappointment in his gut.

_You don't want to find him because you know you don't deserve his forgiveness._

He blinked and looked up as another bird, a Carolina Wren soared over his head, singing loudly. Was it a sign? He shook his head and hurried out of the park to his car.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Five minutes later, an old Volvo pulled into the parking lot and disgorged a tall, thin man in his twenties with long wavy brown hair and guileless hazel eyes.

Spencer Reid carried several books in his arms as well as his messenger bag slung over his arm. He smiled as he took the familiar route to the chess boards. For the first time in years, he felt a rush of pleasure at the thought of being in the company of players other than Gideon.

He pushed thoughts of his former boss and mentor out of his mind and waved when he picked out Eric. The young man sat alone at a chessboard and played against himself, so Spencer sat next to him and began to read.

"I see checkmate in five. What do you see?" Eric said after several quiet moments.

"I see it in three," Reid answered.

He couldn't keep the smirk from his face when he noticed that Eric had worked out his strategy for the game. It was good to be back and for once he didn't feel sadness over Jason Gideon.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n takes place after Magnum Opus._**

He sat huddled on a stone bench in the park and stared through the curtain of huge, white snowflakes that see-sawed down around him from a white sky. He wished the storm could go on forever and bury him beneath its frozen embrace until the world was wiped clean of pain and suffering too terrible to endure.

Snowflakes touched his face and melted into tears without eyes to shed them. He didn't reach up to brush them away because he deserved the cold. He'd let the only one he'd ever truly loved, die, and to feel warm in the face of that betrayal was blasphemy.

"Spencer."

He blinked at the familiar voice and looked up to see Alex Blake standing in front of him. "Alex?" He said, uncomprehendingly.

"I knew I'd find you here," she said. "May I sit?"

He nodded and resumed staring into the white and black day around him as the snow continued to fall.

"I tried to call you, but you're not answering your phone."

"Didn't hear it," he said softly.

"It's cold, Spencer. Why don't we go get some coffee?"

"No, I need to stay here, Alex."

"Why?"

He blinked and let his eyes meet her kind gaze. "Because I don't deserve to be warm and comfortable when she –"

He blinked and swallowed against threatening tears, because if they fell, then he'd never stop, and he was tired of crying.

"Spencer, Maeve loved you. She wouldn't want you to make yourself sick by sitting out here in a snowstorm.

"You don't _know_ that," he said fiercely.

"Spencer."

He bit his bottom lip and blinked against the stinging in his eyes. Why couldn't Alex go away and leave him alone?

"Leave me alone."

"No," Alex said firmly. "I _won't_ leave you here alone. You spent two weeks in your apartment and you ignored everyone that loves you. Let us help you, Spencer, please."

"I don't know what to do," he whispered. "I thought I was fine. When I went back to work and helped you, it was like coming home after a long absence, but then I had to come back to my apartment and everything was _so_ quiet."

Alex cleared her throat and he saw that her eyes were shining with held back tears. "I understand, Spencer, more than you know."

"How can you?"He saw her flinch at his harsh words and felt a jolt of guilt. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay," she reached out a gloved hand and touched his arm.

He watched her eyes and saw that she knew about loss. He didn't know how or who, but she _did_ know, and perhaps she _did_ understand.

"I feel lost."

She squeezed his arm and nodded. "I know."

"How did you – um, I'm sorry if – "

"It's okay. Someday I'll tell you all about it, but for now, I'll say that the pain never truly goes away, but it _will_ get better every day."

He felt a sad smile curve onto his mouth. "I wish I could believe you."

Alex nodded and stood. "Come. Let's get some coffee and you can tell me about Maeve."

"I'm not sure I can talk about her without breaking down."

"So, you break down. I'll be there to help you pick up the pieces."

He stood and took her hand. She squeezed it tight and led him out of the park and to her car. He looked back once and wondered if he'd come back in the spring when new life would color the grass green and the sky blue.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n hello to all my faithful readers. This is the last chapter. Thank you all for your support, and Happy Labor Day to my American friends._ _Have fun and stay safe!_**

Spencer Reid breathed in the scent of summer flowers as he hurried down a grassy hill toward a small boy with his mother's golden-brown wavy locks and her sea-blue eyes.

"Jason," he called, and the boy giggled as he tried to outrun his father.

Spencer scooped up his three-year-old son and tried to be stern, but the look of pure joy on the tiny face – the very image of his mother, except for the shape of the eyes and ears – made him smile instead.

"What did mama say, Jason?"

"Stay with you, daddy."

"That's right. We know you like the park, but we want to see you all the time, okay."

"Yes, daddy. I get down?"

Spencer lowered his son to the ground. "Mama found a great spot for lunch. You hungry."

Jason nodded his little head enthusiastically. "Like eat."

"I know," Reid said and chuckled as Jason took his hand and tried to pull him forward. "Come on, Daddy."

"Let's go find mama."

An hour later, Spencer added a container of pickles to their cooler, pulled out two bottles of ice-cold water, and replaced the lid with a click and a sigh.

"Here you are," he scooted over to his wife and handed her a bottle.

"Thanks, babe." She twisted off the lid and drank deep. " Oh, that's what I needed."

They cuddled together on a brightly patterned blanket and watched Jason play on the playground equipment with three other kids he'd met that day.

"You okay," Spencer asked as his long fingers caressed the curve of her abdomen where their second child grew.

"Yep. I'm glad we decided to move, Spencer."

"Agreed. We picked the perfect time. Jason's young enough that we didn't have to pull him out of school, and he's making new friends already."

Max – short for Maxine – grinned up at her husband of five years. "And, you have an amazing new job, and I can be a stay-at-home mom."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes. What do I have to do to convince you, Spencer."

He frowned at her question. "You had a job you loved in DC and – "

"Babe, we've been over this. I am _happy_ with our new life together because you're happy."

"Alright, I'll stop."

Max smirked at him and looked around the park. "I don't see anywhere for you to play chess."

Spencer chuckled. "Well, I need to explore the entire park, but if I don't find a chessboard, then I'll survive."

Max shook her head. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

Spencer tugged on a lock of her hair and made her narrow her eyes at him. "Behave, or you'll sleep on the couch tonight."

He kissed her mouth, then the hollow of her neck. Max's breath sighed out and she said, unsteadily, "Trying to get under my skin won't get you anywhere."

"I think you're lying."

Max rolled her eyes but said in a seductive purr. "Remember your place for later."

Jason chose that moment to run full speed into Spencer. "Mama, go potty."

"I'll take him," Spencer offered and got to his feet. "Come on, little man."

Later, Max watched her husband read to their son before bedtime. Jason always asked for the same stories, but Spencer never lost patience.

"Hey," She wrapped an arm around her husband after she tucked in and kissed their sleeping boy.

"Hey," Spencer replied. "You ready for bed, Mrs. Reid?"

"Yep."

"Then let's go."

Spencer allowed his wife to lead him to their bedroom. Parks might be an escape from the realities of life, but their home was where he found the love that would always sustain him.


End file.
